Draco And Hermione's Infinite Playlist
by F.E.B. H.A.T.E.R
Summary: Alternate Universe Where Draco And hermione are muggles with a passion for music and eachother. When they are set up on a date will sparks fly? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Draco And Hermione's Infinite Playlist**

'I can't believe I'm hearing this again.' I thought to myself bitterly.

You see me and my two favorite people in the world were sitting outside of our school, **Triton High** before the bell. And I, once again was trying to explain to Hera that **The Click 5 **was not in fact a group of "musical gods" as she put it.

Finally, I was so fucking sick of hearing about **Click 5**, that I snapped and blurted out, " If you want a group of musical gods listen to some fucking Nirvana, damn it!"

'Ah, that felt good to finally get that off my chest.' I thought, relieved.

When Hera replied she only said one sentence, "Hermione will you puh-lease stop pretending that noise is music?"

'Oh I will give you noise. Just you wait…' I thought menacingly.

When I looked back over at Hera she was whispering to our third Amiga just loud enough for me to catch, "Athena we just HAVE to get our little, Hermione a guy this year, so she will stop pushing that noise on us.

Athena nodded and they fell over in silent giggles.

That was all it took for me to set off in another silent rant in my head. ' I love them, they are wonderful I love – Fuck it I swear on Jimi Hendrix's grave if I hear one more time that I need a guy I will make Courtney fucking Love look like a saint! Just because the last boyfriend I had was well… never doesn't mean anything. Just because reading **Catcher and the Rye **and listen to **Dark Side Of the Moon **means nothing. Just because I don't wear tons of make-up or stilettos and I'm not a fucking size 2, no guy would look at me if I wanted them to. Why subject myself to rejection?'

"HERMIONE! "Athena yelled.

"Huh?I mean umm yeah totally… I agree whole heartedly." I replied.

"Are you serious? Yes you'll do it! So you'll go out with him right?" Athena asked hopefully.

'Uh-oh what did I just agree to? Who am I going out with? Shit I am so in trouble.'

"Um wait I spaced what was his name again and when and where? You know I don't like blind dates it is a weird idea." I asked trying to cover my fuck- up.

"Well…" She answered nervously "His names is Draco like I said so you guys would be double A… see you already have something in common… um… anyways he likes you, he's in your Biology class. And is a friend with my brother. He wanted to pick you up Friday at 7:00 pm at my house. Then take you out for music shopping and coffee. And-"but she was interrupted by Hera who just felt the need to say, "Which is a lame date if you ask me."

"Which I wasn't, but yeah I will go he doesn't seem like a psycho. But just answer me this do you know what music he likes?" I asked hoping that it wasn't some shitty ass corporate music.

"Well he likes some band called better than something or other." Athena dutifully replied.

"Better Than Ezra?" I questioned eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah that's it."

"Oh thank the lord someone with GOOD taste!" I exclaimed.

As everyone started to look at me I sunk back into sitting position.

**A/N:To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost: Better Than Ezra Fan. Found: In biology **

As I sat in Biology I thought about the yearbook picture Hera Showed me of Draco.

'Ah his hair, it was perfect, it was almost white it was blond. And it was kind of shaggy it fell just above his eyes. Oh and his eyes were an icy silver grey, they were so beautiful.' Just then Draco walked in wearing sort of baggy jeans and a **Black Sabbath** tee-shirt.

'Oh and he has muscle! Those arms they look like he strums a guitar daily. Oh he is so fucking beautiful I think I just drooled. SHIT he is looking over here ok just be calm smile just-'

"Hey, Hermione, so we're on for tomorrow right?" Draco's, deep voice rumbled out.

"Oh, hey yeah we are on for tomorrow. Umm… I have a question. Do you really like Better than Ezra?" I asked while wiping my mouth to check for drool.

"Well fuck yes I like Better than Ezra whoever doesn't should be shot!" Draco said passionately.

"Oh thank god I think I have just found my soul mate." I said with out really thinking. After I thought about it more I realized what I just said, and slowly turned a deeper shade of red. And sunk deeper and deeper in my chair.

"Ummm….. I didn't mean it like that… I mean I don't think that you are my soul mate…. I just meant that no one even KNOWS who Better Than Ezra is so I just got excited so I…. I'm going to shut up now that's it." I stumbled out.

He sat there and smiled at me! Damn the sexy bastard stood there and mocked me!

"I knew what you meant. You know you look kind of cute when you get flustered like that. But yeah anyways, tomorrow night I was thinking that we could go to Empire Records do some shopping, and then go get coffee. That is if you like coffee and if you don't want to do that we could do something else." Draco said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"No that sounds great. Tomorrow 7:00 you're picking me up at Athena's ok I got it. So umm since class is about to start you want to sit down?" I asked in a voice which I hope wasn't eager sounding.

"Sure that sounds good the guy I usually sit next to is always sniveling."

So we sat and I slowly got more excited for the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternative/Rock The Best Fucking Date. **

**Friday Night 6:45 pm. (15 minutes before the date) **

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought as I paced around Athena's bedroom I stopped by the body mirror. What I saw was me in my **Better than Ezra Before The Robots tee** shirt, my comfortable worn in jeans red converse. "Well this is as good as it gets." And with that I fixed my pony tail and added a little eyeliner,

**Ding Dong.** 'Shit was that the bell?'

As I walked down the stairs with Athena and Hera behind me telling me how nice I look and how I shouldn't worry. When I answered the door there _**he** stood. _With his **Velvet Revolver **tee, baggy jeans and black converse and hair in all it's shaggy glory. "Hey Hera, Athena, wow Hermione you look…wow… I can't describe it…" As he said this I thought about my outfit and thought, 'I don't look wow. I look like I just walked out of bed oh well.' "So Hermione, are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah of course I'm ready, let's go." And with that we were off. He took my hand and opened the door to his beat up old Nova. When we got to Empire Records we both headed off to the Alternative/Rock section without being aware of each other till our shoulders bumped.

"Wow so I guess we have a lot in common a whole section to be exact." Draco said. "Yeah to bad practically no one else does we are the few who know truly good music." I stated simply.

After we searched for the notorious **Nirvana** EP, we went to get some coffee which in my opinion is life's elixir. While we were enjoying the caffeine Draco asked what my favorite book was and I had to answer truthfully, "Well I love **Bronte** but my favorite is **Lord of the Rings.**" I sighed embarrassed

He laughed and then he said "Yeah I must admit I have a soft spot for the book too. I love **Hemingway** though he is so much better then ugh… **Bronte**."

"Ugh **Hemingway** what an old chauvinistic pig, **Bronte** on the other hand has such a beautiful outlook on everything, such an in depth view and so enlightening." I replied, hotly.

"How about his we agree to disagree? I don't want to fight with you on the first date. We should probable wait till the fifth date to fight." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess you're right… wait what do you mean the fifth date? Are you asking me out for a second date?" I asked questioningly.

"Yup I suppose I am. And not just a second but a third and fourth and fifth while we are at it." He said as leaned closer.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I think I shall accept I mean how could I…" And with that he kissed me. He kissed ME! It wasn't exactly how I imagined my first kiss to be… over a cup of luke warm coffee. But still, it was sweet and simple I loved it.

As we finished our kiss I noticed that he tasted like cinnamon and sugar.

"Wow" we both said at the same time.

"So Hermione, I know this is really soon. But after that kiss which was the best in the fucking world, I want to know if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Well Draco I would love to be your girlfriend. Only if on our sixth date you come with me to the **Stroke 9 **concert with me?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Well fuck yes I'll go only if you kiss me. Did you know that you taste like vanilla.

At the end of vanilla a took his hand and lead him to the pier so I could kiss him with the sound of water hitting rocks.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the past chapters I have forgotten to post a disclaimer. The music, books, authors are not mine. Either is Hermione and Draco. I only own the plot.**


End file.
